Emmanuel Garcia
"The Light Of The Furious" -Manny's Offical Catchphase Emmanuel was Swashbuckler Class Centurion that fight the Villainy on their behalf of the crimes but also everyone in the Kaijudo City knows Manny as the "Professional Kaijudo Duelist" even also He was very actful to other members in the Team and even as also He battles alongside with his pet creature Dervish and even that as also Manny have of alot in common to a next Raikage in the Hidden Cloud City but as for that eventually He's became Kaijudo Dragon of Light in the Kaijudo Duel Masters but and also Manny was the husband of Sejuani and the father of twelve kids even which that Manny was being called "The Elder of Every Solution" which been that Vi always calls him who treated him as big sister in kind personality but also He duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light, Water, Darkness and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat and but that also his exceed is Valier who was royal to him as his pet sometimes now also as that Manny always eat Tic Tac Mints to think and gave him the brains to do it when He have a idea of dueling strategies, dueling against creatures and even knowing his opponent's weaknesses by in the battle combats and as also Manny has only two Lightning students which is Sonic and Tails but that He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat but so on fourth He became Light Sorcerer Sensei also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class for also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains even also his partner is Doremi and as that He did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds and even but also by that time, Manny's goal to face his former leader for not making him a leader of his own Kaijudo Team Role Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia Alias: Centurion Yellow, The Mighty Luminous Fighter Faction: Demacia Class: Swashbuckler Secondary Class: Sorcerer Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons /Creature Realm Army /Yokai Clan /??? Team: Team Manny Civilization: Light /Water /Darkness /Fire Tribe: Mysterious /Slippery /Eerie /Charming World: TBA Family Lightning, Beau, Angel, Aquasea, Brighta, Spiraly, Valier and Jibanyan ( Pets ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Kushina, ???, ???, Mikoto ( Half-Aunts ) Cassim, Eon, Tom, Valdek ( Half-Uncles ) Aaron, Gajeel, Talon, Tobias, Soarin and Pogue ( Half-Brothers ) Thalia, Wendy, Amaru, Samatha, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, ???, ???, Kino, Enpi and Riven ( Half-Sisters ) Sejuani ( Wife ) Sejua'mana ( Daughter ) Mejuani ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Kurenai Garcia ( Daughter ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Dharc Garcia ( Son ) Lyna Garcia ( Daughter ) Rainbow Dash Garcia ( Daughter ) Twilight Sparkle Garcia ( Daughter ) ??? ??? Iris Garcia ( Niece ) Iaron Garcia ( Niece ) Gogue Garcia ( Niece ) Rakdoa Garcia ( Niece ) Erza Garcia II ( Niece ) ??? Fiona ( Sister-In-Law ) Queen Bornhail ( Mother-In-Law ) Ashe ( Sister-In-Law ) Lissandra ( Sister-In-Law ) Chill ( Sister-In-Law ) Locke ( Brother-In-Law ) Ashe'mere ( Niece ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Quinn ( Daughter-In-Law ) Quinn Garcia ( Granddaughter ) Yukino Garcia ( Granddaughter ) Jarvan Garcia V ( Grandson ) Calu Sparkle Garcia ( Grandson ) Gruk ( Daughter-In-Law ) ??? ??? ??? ??? Servants Pearl ( Handmaid; his Teammate ) Garnet ( Handmaid: his Teammate ) Whisper ( Butler ) ??? ??? Udyr ( Bodyguard ) Olaf ( Bodyguard ) Volibear ( Bodyguard ) Amethyst ( Handmaid; his Teammate ) Pearla ( Handmaid; also his Dueling Manger ) Garneta ( Handmaid ) Amethysta ( Handmaid ) Mounts Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental Personally Smart Talented Caring Alerting Mysterious Parnter Creatures ??? Nike ??? Creature Tulk, the Oracle ( partner since as a Acolyte ) Doremi, Time 1/Doremi Twelve, Time 1/??? ( partner ) Fasola, Time 2/Fasola Twelve, Time 2/??? Sido, Time 3/Sido Twelve, Time 3 /??? Belufare, Time Palace/Belufare, Great Cathedral/Belufare, Starlight's Melody Colorful Bell, Great Sound Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor/??? Rafululu, Sound Faerie Miradante Twelve, Time Pope/??? Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental Clap, Defender of Hope Volcano Dervish Light Mystic Moorna the Vengeful Don Kinoff, Mystic Light Doll Evol Dogiragon Perseus Dragon Rhino, Go Straight Hydrobot Crab Guacamole Gunner Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol Patter Patter Butterfly Flame Serpent Tb Dorodouble Bros., Dragment Symbol Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon Drakomech Commander Tatsurion the Unchained Krakus the Dominator Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Skysite, the Storm Spinner Dragon Knight Volaron Aqua Surfer Fertil Ryusei, Ex Revolver Tygrif Necrodragon Abzo Dolba Blade-Rush Wyvern Aries, the Ram Ragmatox, Poison Class Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon Rio Lentis, Ruby Guardian Kalorth, Lord of Tides Necrodragon of Vile Ichor Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit Halsa, the Great Enigma Steel Meteor Pengkaiser Proton, the Original God Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon Lahsa, Vizier of Combined Lights Miezou, Dancing Lion Faerie Swirlx the Swirler Concorde, Valkyrie Earth Flametropus Refrain Abyss, Blue Divine Dragon Cosmo, Aqua Superman Boost, Crimson Lord Bladefish Immortal Baron, Vorg Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon Evekis, Light Divine Dragon Sasha, Channeler of Light Lockdown Lizard Axos the Avenger Fire Mystic Blitzer-Mech Falkora Forte, Brave Fear Lord Emperor Quazla Nature Mystic Nastasha, Channeler of Suns Crimson Lion God, the Roaring Flame Reef Prince Glu-urrgle Napalmion the Conquering Schuka, Duke of Amnesia Water Mystic Omega, Oracle Jewel Gemini Dragon Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard Almeric, Spirit of Prophecy Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield Skyvolt Mech Heraldry Crest, Number 69 Unit Assault Dragon Radius, Half Moon Dragon Bad Apple Gauntlet Launcher, the Gauntlet Mecha Beyond the Hope, Number 39 Unit Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast Orion, Radiant Fury Five Star, Spirit of Luck Shock Master, Number 16 Unit Chronomaly Atlandis, Number 6 Unit Lucky Straight, Number 7 Unit Utopia One, Number S 39 Unit Heraldic King Genom-Heritage, Number 8 Unit Dyson Sphere, Number 9 Unit Force Focus, Number 25 Unit Chronomaly Fork Hyuk, Number 36 Unit Tri-Head Dust Dragon, Number 57 Unit Aless, the Oracle Shamoji Soldier, Number 63 Unit Humonguru Thunder Spark Dragon, Number 91 Unit Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears Tar Gusher Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality Dorado, Golden Dragon Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent Smolderhorn Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon Bulgluf, the Spydroid Harry Hawk of Gust Illumiknight, Number 10 Unit Heraldic Progenitor Plain-Coat, Number 18 Unit Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 33 Unit Utopia, Number 39 Unit Utopia Roots, Number 39 Unit La Tayu, the Oracle Codename Orewaleo Blizarrd Princess the Macer Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon Captain Million-Parts Chai and Silk, Familia's Light Machine Fuuta Dragoon, the Untamed Flame Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Royal Durian Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Burner Viser, Number 58 Unit Blizzed the Ice Bird Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core Griffin Sunflame Dawnblaze Patrol Crusher Glove, the Pincer Peru Pere, Viral Guardian Aqua Bouncer Darkness Mystic Overlos, Flame Gaia Angel Aerosguin the Aerocrafter Bolshack Gil Cross NEX Rage Buckle, Strong-armed Fairy Lady Fire, Fire Fortune Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Number 62 Unit Deis Rigel, Persistent Flame Langren, the Lone Wolf Hikari, Light Fotune Fairy Slifer, Sky Dragon of Osiris Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting Wonder Pink, Queen of Rage Jarbala Keeper Gallypay the Demonic Blade Rose Dragon Lady Light, Light Fortune Supernova Mars Disaster Melcap, the Mutant Explorer Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin Fuzzy Fizz Shoegazer, Bright Deity Firecyber Sunhell Saracon, Storm Dynamo Volcasaurus, Number 61 Unit Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Bilifen the Explosion Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God Vinogoat, Protection Spirit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Armored Blaster Valdios Una Arana, Neptune Spirit Raiden, Lightfang Ninja Sonic, Lightfang Ninja Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Mervamon, Honey Land Amazon Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning Topaz Tiger ( for the Yellow Sol Emerald only ) Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits ( for the Heaven's Arm Sword only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Numeron Dragon, Number 100 Unit Dragluon, Number 46 Unit Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Mustang, Royal Destroyer Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Fortune Tune, Number 49 Unit Sky Pegasus, Number 44 Unit Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King Vampire Silphy White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Octobot Infiltrator Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Terradragon Lightning Rhythm Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Serpens, the Spirit Shifter Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory ( in Vainglory Mode only ) Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Diana, Temporal Brave El Diana, the Awakened Flash Jet Mervamon the Sky Jet Honeyland Amazon Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" Ralbin of Pop Mountain Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental ( for the Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear only ) Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragon Solution ( for the Protoheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened Everlast, Destiny King ( for the Perfect, Immortal Lance only ) Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King ( for the Evidence, Truth Gun only ) Saurpio, Ancient King ( for the Judaina, Jurassic Hammer only ) Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King ( for the Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade only ) Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon ( for the Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword only ) Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact ( for the Togatops, Tricera Impact only ) Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol ( for the Multiplay, Double Dragon Gun only ) Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon ( for the Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon ( for the Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle only ) Everrose, Dragon Edge Solstar Commander Mini Titan Gett Wreck Mech Kolus, Soulshine Enforcer Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe Robin Mikeran Global, Friends Power Dream Pirate HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga Forgelord Vesuvius Krazzix the Volatile Ninja Pumpkin Plasma Pincer Giragira Dogatts, Ultra Passion La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry Klujadras Thunderaxe Shaman Corporal Pepper Cindermoss Quartz Armored Interceptor Bright Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening Gilaflame the Assaulter Hover-Talon Superia-Citadel Militia Cyborg Samurai Driftblade 2.0, the Storm Drifter Squillace Scourge Descartes Q, Logic Hero Volt Striker Warped Seeray Cetus the Augur Nivarex the Unquenchable Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle Sphere, the Oracle D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental Jackpot Batoriser Lalicious Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol Tatsurion, Seeker of Lightning Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon Mighty Shouter, the Shaman Mighty Sasha, Chanceller of Light Eternal Haven, World Monarch Raging Goliant Manny Doremi Redo Time 1, Startastic Team Doremi Enforcer ( fused with Doremi ) ??? ??? Dream Creature Agovo Collosit Makoor Tar Hyren Kelthet Yokai Wazzat Roughraff Jibanyan ( partner ) Whisper Bahu Tengu Duchoo Fidgephant Badude Castelius Max ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Acolytes Sonic Tails Blaze Metal Sonic Amy Knuckles Megaman Rouge Espio Vector Crocodile Charmy Shadow Cosmo Silver Cream Deck Manny uses Light, Water, Darkness and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Blazing Wave Storm, but also in the episode "Quest For Ancient Creatures " Manny has added a Ancient Creature to his deck. *Caelum Skysworn *Sasha the Observer *Garatyano ( given by Master Nadia ) *Hypnobot *Radiant Purification *Sunstrike *Jetflame Bodyguard x3 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Lightning Sniper *Sunwhip Sentry *Sunstorm Dreadnought *Caius of Cloud Legion *Starwing x2 *Helios Rings x3 *The Mystic of Fire *Lars, Virtuous Imager *Spire Zealot *Zone Defense *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Saucer-Head Shark *Flame-Vent Diver *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field *Cliffcutter x3 *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Halo Hawk x3 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x3 *Crash and Burn *Vorg x3 *Pyro Trooper *Dawnblaze Patrol *Regroup *Kenina *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Volcano Dervish *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blastforge Bruiser *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Rock Bite *Solar Helix *Jump Jets *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x2 *Assault Dragon *Drakon Warchief x3 *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x3 *Scalding Surge *Photon Squad x3 *Aqua Strider x3 *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon *Reef Prince Glu-urrgle *Halon, Paragon of Light x2 *Fumes *Wave Lancer *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x4 *Current Charger *Bodyguard Vorg *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire *Vectro Scout x2 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *The Mystic of Water *Mark of Infernus *Perimeter Drone *Thunder Cruiser *King Bullfang *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Grave Scrounger *Strobe Flash x2 *Skeeter Swarmer *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath *Starforge Quartz *Keeper of Clouds x2 *Luminar *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x3 *Magistrate Jazuri *Citadel Steward x2 *Sunshock *Chaotic Skyterror x4 *Flame Serpent *King Pontias *Magris the Magnetizer *Steam Star Grapplog *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Lux *Sun-Stalk Seed x3 *Predict *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Piercing Judgment *Memory Keeper x 2 *Blinder Beetle x2 *Kolani, Dragon Oracle *Quakes the Unclean *Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow *Branca the Treacherous *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Cloudwalker Drone x3 *The Mystic of Light *Orbital Observer x2 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Jet-Thrust Darter x3 *Arachnopod x2 *Simian Trooper Grash *Sergeant Maddox *Dragilde the Swiftest *Haven's Command *Chasm Entangler x4 *Jade Monitor x4 *Stormspark Blast *Blaze Helix *Rygar the Tank *Starlight Strategist *Dark Return *Absolute Incineration *Twilight Commander *Herald of Infernus *Hover-Talon *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Plasma Pincer *Stalker Sphere x2 *Explosive Infantry x3 *Sunsporut Quartz *Shock Sentinel *Crusader Engine *Lavanator 3000 *Neural Helix *Solstar Commander *Blinder Beetle *Haven's Elite *Keeper of Dawn *Ancient Keeper *Scroll Orb *Eternal Haven *Aerial Arcavore *Salvation Reckoner *Bolshack Dragon *Cyber Trooper *Memory Keeper x2 *Skyvolt Mech *Halon *Andromeda of the Citadel *Meteor Rider *Reef-Eye *Skycrusher's Elite *Artillery Dragon *Dragon Engine Glu-urrgle *Raptor-Ace Valko *Super Bazooka Volcanodon *Raging Firebrand *Blastforge Slaver *Branca the Treacherous *Gilaflame The Assaulter *Infernus The Immolator *Iceblade *Draxar, the Soul Crusher *Buoyant Blowfish *Metroplex Scout *Hammer Dragon Foulbyrn *Geoshine, Spectral Knight *Whithing Bone Ghoul x2 *Gregoria the Malevolent *Necrodragon of Vile Ichor *??? *??? *??? Deck B During the episode, Manny come home He, Whisper and Jibanyan discover that which He brought from Mall you right is the Yokai Cards is one of great of all which They seen before but as well the toned voice call to him to play a card game even so Manny uses Charming and Shady deck. It appears for first time in the episode "The Yokai Cards Discovery" also his deck will be called Shaded Heart *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Deck C Deck D TBA Deck E In "Master of the Five Civilizations" Manny added Water, Darkness, and Nature civilizations cards to his Celestial Blaze deck. which He been adding to his book in the episode. In during episode "Rise of the Number Hunters" Manny added the Number cards to his deck in order to restore Kaijudoa and Lhikan's youth memory in the Number Temple from with the help of Professor Hades Deathson. In the during episode "The Cards of the Shoguns" Manny added the Light and Fire Shoguns cards but that was after He duel Lex in Kaijudo battle also by that the Darkness Army will help him and his gang defeat the Archfiend Empires from taking the Veil Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Sound Ninjas On Arc Ship Mera The Fifth Raikage Manny Is The Corrupted Race?! Manny The Celesital Armored Dragon Fused Manny Attacked Nigel Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Force Field - Manny's Shield spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Zodiac Dragon's Roar - Manny's Zodiac spell Sunstrike - Manny's Light and Fire spell Restrain - Manny's Light spell Solar Flare Helix - Manny's Light and Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Light spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Phantom Beast Flame Dance - Manny's Fire spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Absolute Darkness - Manny's Darkness spell Absolute Incineration - Manny's Fire spell Swift Regeneration - Manny's Nature spell Banishment - Manny's Banish spell Temporary Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Summon Spirits - Manny's Summoning spell Liquid Compulsion - Manny's Water spell Veil Creation - Manny's Veil Creation spell Radiant Purification - Manny's Light spell Lightning Release - Radiant Shock - Manny's Light spell Storm Release - Liquid Shock - Manny's Storm spell Fire Release - Fire Cross X Slash - Manny's Fire spell Spell Drain - Manny's Draining spell Rainbow Arrow - Manny's Light spell Rain of Arrows - Manny's Light spell Blaze Release - Blazing Blade - Manny's Blaze spell Magnet Release - Magnetized Floor - Manny's Magnet spell Magnet Release - Magnetized Push Throw - Manny's Magnet spell Lava Release - Lava Burst - Manny's Lava spell Heaven's Thunder - Manny's Light spell Shining Release - Shining Slash - Manny's Shining spell Spirit Release: Guardian Leviathan - Manny's Spirit spell Light Release - Blinding Brightlight - Manny's Light spell Radiation Release - Radiant Slash - Manny's Radiant spell Heaven Release - Haven Storm Dust - Manny's Heaven spell Cloud Release: Baby Cloud Sleep Dust - Manny's Cloud spell Sky Release: Sky God Hail - Manny's Sky spell Creation Release: Elemental Typhoon - Manny's Creation spell Compulsion Release: Liqiud Fumes Smell - Manny's Compulsion spell Incineration Release: The Dart of Flames - Manny's Incineration spell Purification Release: Young of Age - Manny's Incineration spell Dragon Release: Dragon Waterball - Manny's Dragon spell Regeneration Release: Pure Healing of Life - Manny's Regeneration spell Absolute Release: Vice Fumes - Manny's Absolute spell Mystic Release: Mystical Darts - Manny's Mystic spell Cinder Fist - Manny's Fire spell Lightning Punch - Manny's Lightning spell Unison Raid - Manny's Combine spell Moonlight Flash - Manny's Light spell Sky Lightning Typhoon - Manny's Unison Spell Light Beam - Manny's Light spell Light Shield - Manny's Light spell Fire Bullet - Manny's Fire spell Drill Storm - Manny's Fire spell Creation Release: Plush Doll Toy - Manny's Creation spell Blood Art: Blood Punch - Manny's Blood spell Blood Release: Blooded Thorn Darts - Manny's Blood spell Blood Lightning Typhoon - Manny's Unison spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar - Manny's Darkness spell Lightning Vortex - Manny's Lightning spell Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick - Manny's Light spell Conflict of Defense and Slashing - Manny's Light and Fire spell Golden Dragon's Roar - Manny's Golden spell Golden Victory, Secret Ogre - Manny's Zero spell Lightning Blade - Manny's Lightning spell Fate - Manny's Zero spell Zodiac Dragon's Claw - Manny's Zodiac spell Absorb - Manny's Absorbing spell *Forst Dragon's Roar *Ice Hailstorm Dragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Transformation: Dragon - Manny's Transformation spell Thunder God's Wrath - Manny's Thunder spell Clash Overload - Manny's Clash spell *Light Civilization Clash: Blind Ray - Manny's Light Clash spell *Water Civilization Clash: Tidal Earthquake - Manny's Water Clash spell *Darkness Civilization Clash: Ghoststorm - Manny's Darkness Clash spell *Fire Civilization Clash: Flame Tidal Wave - Manny's Fire Clash spell *Nature Civilization Clash: Leafstorm - Manny's Nature Clash spell *Five Civilization Clash: Muitl-Color Rainbow Blast - Manny's Civilization Clash spell Beast Arm: Celestial Dragon - Manny's Beast spell Beast Soul: Celestial Dragon - Manny's Beast spell Animal Soul: Dragon - Manny's Animal spell Dragon's Eye - Manny's Eye spell Dragon Force - Manny's Force spell Centurion Law - Manny's Law spell Vortex Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Mega Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Wind Spinner - Manny's Arderial spell Solar Flare - Manny's Solar spell Photon Slicer - Manny's Photon spell Joan Spark, Continuous Chant - Manny's Light spell Ice Blade - Manny's Water spell Creature Fusion - Manny's Fusion spell Manny's Ultimate Spells War Fist - Manny's War spell Tumble Weed - Manny's Terra spell Zodiac Dragon's Celestial Barrage - Manny's Zodiac spell Flooding - Manny's Sea spell Nail Rain - Manny's Metal spell Manny's Transformations Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Gaial Ore Manny, Master of Five Civilizations Gregar Beast Manny Manny the Ethereal, Number 46 Unit Orange Rocket Yellow Drill Cyan Laser Pink Spikes Thunder Zerker Manny Green Hover Black Bomb Violet Void Magenta Rhythm > Melody Rhythm Manny Wood Ninja Manny Crimson Eagle Ninja Saurian Manny Grey Quake Green Dragon Manny Red Burst Blue Cube Indigo Asteroid Ivory Lightning Purple Frenzy Ice Pegasus Manny Fire Saurian Manny Solar Blazing Manny Fire Leo Manny Saurian Ninja Manny Cyber Lord Manny Ninja Zerker Manny Zerker Ninja Manny Omega Max Manny Saurian Zerker Manny Zerker Saurian Manny Falzar Beast Manny Manny's Battle Machines River Dragon Golden Guardian Thunder Fury ( damaged by Doctor Umbral ) Manny's Cross Gears Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Manny's main cross gear Quake Staff - Manny's Darkness cross gear Ice Lance - Paladin Spear - Manny's Water cross gear Shining Defense - Manny's Light cross gear Emerald Claw - Manny's Nature cross gear Fire Blade - Manny's Fire cross gear Glorious Heaven's Arm - Manny's Light cross gear Master Weapon - All Yes - Manny's Light and Darkness cross gear Flame Sword - Pierce Accela - Manny's Fire cross gear Reverse Armor - Manny's Light cross gear Dragon Gear - Samurai Legend - Manny's Fire cross gear Holy Gear - Nebula Wing - Manny's Light cross gear Neo Wave Catastrophe - Manny's Light and Water cross gear Wicked Fan - Night Breeze - Manny's Darkness cross gear Demonic Protector - Manny's Darkness cross gear Thunder Blade – Bushido Spirit - Manny's Fire cross gear Wind Blade – Kamikaze Spirit - Manny's Fire cross gear Final Dragarmor - Manny's Fire cross gear Manny's Dragheart Weapons Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear - Manny's main dragheart weapon Perfect, Immortal Lance - Manny's Light dragheart weapon Equipments Barracuda Blade: '''As a duelist, Manny equip his Barracuda Blade on his back side of the pants in combat to kill off his opponents by slashing and fighting with the Blade itself but and even also Manny was able to fight Orochimaru in battle combat between Leviathan Clan and the Orochi Clan as even but that the Barracuda Blade has an powerful attack to destroy his enemies in duel or combat '''Kaijudo Temple Sword: Manny weld the Sword of Kaijudo Temple for by slashing his enemies in combat and even as that the Sword can use a powerful attack in battle or duel but and also have the ability to summon any creatures from every civilization when the Welder went to summon from the Veil Light Civilization Card Holder: Claws Wristbands: Dueling Gauntlet: '''Manny must wear his Dueling Gauntlet at all times where is in Duel or in the Kaijudo Temple's Arena and even visitng the Kaiju Realm for often but as that any duelists wears Gauntlets for any duels while in combat with their opponent and have a ability to draw mana in them to summon creatures and spells as they wish by during their dueling combats '''Gold Gauntlet: Hidden Cloud City Anti Akatsuki Headband: Astral Force Chest Plate: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Kumoga Jonin Flak Jacket: The Gauntlet: Ultra Dragon Chest Armor: Kaijucuffs: KaijuMorph: 'KaijuMorph allows Manny transform into Kaijudo Centurion Yellow, by saying "KAIJUDO MORPH!, name your civilization CLASH!" 'Mode Forms *'Doron Go Mode:' This mode allows Manny change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Doron Go Centurions *'Golden Dragon Master Mode:' This mode allows Manny change into Golden Dragon Master which was taught by Tiera in the episode "Manny and the Armor of the Golden Dragon", He will able to say "KAIJUDO GOLDEN DRAGON MASTER MODE!" while being transform into Golden Dragon Master, Manny able used the mode to defeat Wuya and Chase with alongside his Golden Dragon Slayer spells in combat and but even which that the mode can do amount of damage to the enemy by using an Melee attack or spell to range of mana power that the Opponent uses in battle *'Kaijudo Dragon Master Mode: '''This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO DRAGON MASTER MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion *'Kaijudo Legendary Mode: This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Legendary Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Legendary Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO LEGENDARY MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Legendary Centurions *'''Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Mode: This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion Yellow which was taught by Eternal Haven in the episode "Dragon Attribute War", when morphing into an Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO GACHINKO JUDGE MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion *'Kaijudo Olympian Mode: '''This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Olympian Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Olympian Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO OLYMPIAN MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Olympian Centurions *'Kaijudo Asgardain Mode: 'This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Asgardian Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Asgardian Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO ASGARDIAN MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Asgardian Centurions Celesital Keys Virgo - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Sagittarius - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Aries - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Capricorn - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Cancer - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Taurus - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Aquarius - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Leo - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Gemini - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Pisces - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Libra - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Scorpio - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Lyra - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Orion - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Draco - Manny's Bronze Celestial Key ( thrown in the ocean by Manny ) Lupus - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Aquila - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Columba - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Andromeda ( Celestial Spirit ) - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Crux - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Jinlong Ken Master Roku Pumyra Kakashi Kurenai Knight Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Kimora Relationships Kaijudo City Citizens Blue Diamond Manny is the close relationship with Blue Diamond during the after Rei Clans defeat but as defined was able by learning the experience of the lost She loves important to her in episode ''"Dream That Manny Has" ''Manny revealed to her that felt the same lost He loves which is a level of disrespect from his human friends for not being famous since after the VIP award night Which as seems that They have in common but Blue Diamond realized that Manny has communication with Gems as definitely advice on something even talked about, Manny and her are close to each other to felt a same lost was usual without Eon his uncle or Yellow Diamond noticing by their frist meeting Crystal Gems Celestial Spirits Kejoro Trug Orin Mera Riven Yukino Motash Sejuani Garen Lapis Lazuli Kog'Maw Azir Teemo Young Kaijudo Dragons Students Viktor Isao Nadia Chavez Graves Gangplank Shen Dragona Meta Knight ??? Sard Quotes ''"Imaginator Of Light!, Centurion Yellow!" ''"Lock On, Centurion Imaginitized!" ''-transforming into Imaginator Centurion Yellow ??? ??? ??? Gallery Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Manny In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Manny Light Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Floridians Category:Crystal Gems Members Category:Light Element Champions Category:Crime Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Team Manny Members Category:Light Dragon Master Class Category:Water Tribe Members Category:Team Exile Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Centurions Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Kaiju Realmaians Category:Yokai Realmaians Category:Team Doremi Members Category:Principal Celestia Duelists Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:The Dragon Fish Members Category:Knight Class Duel Masters Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Smasher Class Duel Masters Category:Bowslinger Class Duel Masters Category:Ninja Class Duel Masters Category:BuddyFighters Category:Yokai Clan Members Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Sentinel Class Duel Masters Category:Yokai Investigation Squad Members Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Wonderdragons Students Category:Bazooker Class Duel Masters Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Mysterious Tribe Yokais Category:Slippery Tribe Yokais Category:Eerie Tribe Yokais Category:Charming Tribe Yokais Category:Dobin's Students Category:Yokai Eye Members Category:Kaijudo Gaia Dragons Members Category:Fusion Fighters Members Category:Human Type Centurions Category:Rank SS Duelists Category:The Thousands Dragon Crews Category:Imaginators Category:Mountain Sun Members